smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario
'Character Info' Existing inside of a story book doesn’t mean you aren’t real. Or so that’s what they say. This version of Paper Mario comes straight from the pages of a story book that tells tales of his adventures. Thus far five stories have been written about him as he takes on threats like the Koopa Army, the X-Nauts, a Dark Prophecy, and more. The day that Paper Mario jumped out from his book was an odd day indeed especially for the real Mario who took the opportunity to team up with his papery self to fight against Bowser and his own papery form. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Paper Mario will perform a stylish flip in place and end it by facing the camera and giving a thumbs up. Down Taunt: Paper Mario will pull out what appears to be a sticker album and flip through its pages. Side Taunt: Tippi will appear from Paper Mario and fly around him as he looks on in awe. 'Entrance' A papier mache warp pipe appears on the screen which Paper Mario jumps out of. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a Mario hat that appears to be made out of papier mache. Victory Poses # At first the screen will be zoomed in on Paper Mario seemingly flailing in the air, but as the camera zooms out you’ll see Sushie below Paper Mario keeping Paper Mario aloft with a sprinkle of water. # From offscreen Mario will charge in riding on the young Yoshi Kid making his way for the middle of the screen. # The Pixl Piccolo will appear alongside Paper Mario and play along a slightly altered tune of Paper Mario’s victory music as it flitters about around Paper Mario. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Hammer Throw: Hefting his hammer over his shoulder, Paper Mario prepares to give it a mighty toss! When thrown the hammer follows an arcing pattern through the air before falling down. Only one hammer can be thrown at a time so no rapid throws here. Holding the attack button down will allow you to adjust your aim a bit and alter the path of the hammer before you throw it. 'Side Special' Paper Airplane: This move is most effective when used in the air. Paper Mario will fold up into a red and blue paper airplane that gets a starting push with a gust of wind and allowing Paper Mario some serious horizontal recovery. The tip of the paper airplane can be used to cause damage and if you tip downward with it to hit an opponent it will spike opponent’s downwards. When used on the ground, Paper Mario does still get a small push horizontally but that’s really all there is to it. 'Up Special' 3D Flip: A square outline will quickly form itself around Mario as it closes around him and makes Paper Mario disappear as if he’d flipped into 3D like in Super Paper Mario. Paper Mario will then reappear a decent distance above him flipping back into the fight. Essentially this move is a teleport but there is a hurtbox around the square the flips Paper Mario both at the beginning and end of the move. 'Down Special' Power Quake: Hefting his hammer over his shoulder again, Paper Mario will slam it into the ground causing paper-like ripples to roll along the ground for a short distance. This move can be charged to deal more damage and increase the height that the ripples reach but it doesn’t increase how far the attack travels. The quake of the attack also ends once it has reached the end of whatever platform it was on. 'Final Smash' Showstopper: Paper Mario will hold aloft the Garnet Star around his head as five of his partners (Koops, Bombette, Goombella, Vivian, and Tippi) appear around Paper Mario acting as support. As the Garnet Star glitters, sparkles, and glows above Paper Mario and his allies a reticle appears on the screen that the player can control. At this point you have a short time limit to pick up to five spots on the stage. If you run out of time before you’ve made all your picks, too bad. Either after all five spots have been chosen or when the time limit is reached, whichever happens first, copies Garnet Star will burst through the screen from the background on each of those points in the order they were selected. This deals a strong amount of damage and knockback to any character hit by one of these stars as well as destroying breakable items and pieces of the stage. Extra Skill All or Nothing: Based off one of his Badge abilities from the Paper Mario games, for the next 7 seconds Paper Mario’s attacks will deal 1.5x their normal damage amount however the knockback remains the same. However, the tradeoff here is that for the next 7 seconds any attacks that hit Paper Mario will deal 1.5x their normal damage amount as well, but again the knockback remains the same. Alternate Costumes # Default # Luigi - Paper Mario's outfit will change to represent what happens when he wears the L Emblem badge in Paper Mario. His shirt and hat will change to Green while his overalls will become a Darker Blue. # Wario - Paper Mario’s outfit will change to represent what happens when he wears the W Emblem badge in Paper Mario. His shirt and hat will change to Yellow while his overalls will become Purple. # Waluigi - Paper Mario’s outfit will change to represent what happens when he wears the L and W Emblem badges in Paper Mario. His shirt and hat will change to Purple while his overalls will become a Very Dark Blue. # Monochrome - Paper Mario’s shirt and hat will change to Black while his overalls will become White. # Fire Mario - Paper Mario’s hat and shirt will become White while his overalls will become Red. # Ice Mario - Paper Mario’s hat and shirt will become a Light Blue while his overalls will become a Dark Red. # Flying Mario - Paper Mario’s shirt will become Red while his hat and overalls will become Black. # SMB Sprite - Paper Mario’s hat and overalls will remain Red. His shirt, hair, and mustache will become a Darker Green. His skin tone will become a shade of Orange all to match how his original sprite looked in Super Mario Bros. # Rawk Hawk - Based off of Rawk Hawk, Paper Mario’s hat and overalls will become Orange while his shirt will become Tan.